


Trying Something New

by SharmanPuppies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac, Confessions of love, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gay Sex, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Smut, top Stiles (weird)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants to try bottoming, and Stiles is oh-so eager to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

"What does it- does it- is it- is it good?" Isaac pants slightly as we wriggles his two fingers around inside Stiles. Stiles moans softly.

"Its- its fuckin great." He breathes, pushing against Isaac.

"Do you- do you think- can we, maybe someday, try it the other way?" Isaac asks softly, not wanting to ask because he's so selfless that under other circumstances he wouldn't ask, but Stiles just looks so fucking _GOOD_ , all hot and sweaty and panting underneath him that he just HAS to try it once. Stiles freezes at the request, swallowing hard. He's never been reluctant to bottom, Isaac always fitting better on top, but now he knows what Isaac wants. Finally. Stiles wiggles around, making Isaac's fingers slip out of him before flipping them over.

"You selfless bastard." Stiles grins. "So, secret bottom? Or just a new thing?" Isaac gulps.

"Its just, you look so fucking _GOOD_ when i do it to you. Like, you glow. I just wanna see if its all its cracked up to be." Stiles grins.

"Well, lucky for you, im speaking from experience when i say its so good." Stiles breaths, kissing at Isaac's neck and trailing his fingers down Isaac's chest, tugging down his boxers and licking a stripe up his shaft. Isaac shudders as he hears a click then a cold finger is pressed against his entrance. He gasps.  
"You gotta loosen up." Stiles sucks a mark into Isaac's inner thigh, watching it disappear. "Isaac." Stiles whispers when he doesn't relax.

"S-sorry." Isaac stutters, trying to relax. Stiles sighs and tries again, running his finger around the rim of Isaac's entrance.

"Babe, let me- just, let me." Stiles sighs out, nipping at Isaac's thigh as he clenches again.

"Sorry." Isaac says again. "I just, it hurts."

"It only hurts cause you're tight as fuck and you aren't letting me loosen you up." Stiles explains. "Don't you remember our very first time?"

"That was different." Isaac whines. "You'd actually had things up there before. I never have." Stiles groans and presses his face into Isaac's thigh.

"Babe, you just gotta-" Stiles cuts himself off by gently sucking another mark. "You gotta relax. Let all the tension leave your body or else its gonna hurt like hell." Isaac takes a deep breath and relaxes into the sheets.

"Like that?" Isaac takes deep breaths.

"Just like that." Stiles smiles comfortingly, easing a slick finger past Isaac's rim. "Just like that." He repeats, slowly pushing the tip in. Isaac gasps as a wave of pain hits him, and Stiles stops pushing, letting Isaac clench before he relaxes again.

"Sorry." Isaac says softly, letting out a long breath.

"Its okay, baby. Its normal." Stiles pushes in a little more, slowly pulling back out and pushing back in.

"B-babe." Isaac stutters after a couple minutes, making Stiles freeze.

"Too much?" Stiles asks.

"Not enough." Isaac breathes.

"More?" Stiles tries to hide his surprise.

"Just one more. It doesn't feel THAT good yet." Isaac laughs softly, making Stiles grin.

"Okay." He says, pulling his finger out to pour more lube on both of his fingers. "You ready?" He asks softly, pressing them against Isaac again.

"Just do it. Don't make me think about it." Isaac mutters.

"Got it." Stiles agrees, pushing them in slowly. Isaac wriggles, trying to figure out why it doesn't feel quite ri-

"Ohh." Isaac moans as Stiles brushes against his little ball of nerves.

"Yeahh." Stiles giggles, lapping at the pre-come dripping from the head of Isaac's shaft.

"That's why you like this so much." Isaac sighs softly, glad they got to the good part.

"Yeah." Stiles laughs. "And because your dick is amazing." He adds.

"I noticed you can't seem to keep your mouth off of it." Isaac chuckles. Stiles grins and licks around Isaac's balls, making him moan and tangle his fingers in Stiles' hair, not even noticing when Stiles slips in a third finger.

"Oh, fuck." He moans loudly as Stiles presses his fingers back against his prostate, hard.

"That feel good, baby?" Stiles teases.

"Nghn." Isaac grunts - unable to form coherent words - pushing against his boyfriend's fingers. Stiles reaches up and grabs at Isaac's cock, but Isaac slaps his hand away. "Im close and im gonna come from this alone." Stiles moans against Isaac's thigh at that, pumping faster, pressing harder and pressing his hips against the bed once for delicious friction. Isaac makes a slurred sound that's almost Stiles' name before he's spurting on his stomach, some catching on Stiles' forehead. He chuckles and works Isaac through it, kissing his thigh.

"Goodness, you came a lot." Stiles runs his finger through the mess on Isaac's stomach. Isaac chuckles and pulls Stiles up and into a soft kiss.

"That was amazing." Isaac whispers. Stiles laughs and kisses the tip of Isaac's nose.

"It kind of is." He agrees, trying to get up, but Isaac holds him back.

"Aren't you gonna fuck me?" He asks seductively in his ear. Stiles shivers. "That whole thing was kinda pointless if you aren't." He adds.

"Are you sure you still want to? I mean, i think you just reduced your bodily fluid count down to zero." Stiles says warily.

"Stiles, that's what i wanted from the beginning. We're just getting started." Stiles turns to face Isaac.

"I think i broke you." He chuckles, leaning over his boyfriend to lick at the mess still covering his stomach. "I GUESS i MIGHT be able to give you what you want." Isaac rolls his eyes.

"You might want to recover the lube from where its poking me in the leg." He chuckles.

"Lube's overrated." Stiles jokes. Isaac's eyes widen.

"You're fucking joking, right?"

"Nope. Im totally gonna just go in almost completely dry and tear you apart inside and out." Isaac freezes.

"Im kidding." Stiles rolls his eyes. "Id never hurt you like that." He leans in and kisses Isaac's forehead. Isaac sighs in relief and smiles a little. "I mean, you'd heal, but it would hurt like hell." Isaac grabs a handful of Stiles' hair.

"Just do it already." He growls.

"Okay, okay. Bossy." Stiles grabs the lube and reaches into the drawer for a condom that Isaac just snatches out of his hand and throws across the room. Isaac also takes the lube from Stiles and pours some into his hand, leaning forward to lick the pre-come from Stiles' shaft before coating it with lube. Stiles was still frowning at the condom across the room, so when he feels Isaac's tongue and then hands on him, he jerks and looks down to see Isaac thoroughly coating his dick with lube. Stiles runs a hand through Isaac's hair, painting a picture in his head of a whining, whimpering bottom Isaac, all needy for his cock, and he immediately shuts those thoughts off because if he doesn't he'll come before he even gets his dick anywhere NEAR Isaac's entrance. Stiles swallows thickly.

"Y'know, i hear hands and knees is a better way to go at it for the first time." He says, suddenly nervous. He's never done this before. What if he's terrible? Fingers he can do, but this? He lets his thoughts wander until Isaac sits up - mostly - and grabs his face, pulling him into a kiss.

"You're gonna do great. I mean, i know i make it look easy, but.." He jokes, trying to make Stiles at least smile.

"What if you leave me because i suck?" Stiles voices his concern.

"Baby, if you suck, i buy a toy, you bottom. Easy fix. And that's a big, giant 'IF'." Isaac runs his thumbs over Stiles' cheekbones. "I'd never leave you for sucking in the bedroom." At that Stiles laughs.

"Well of course not. Sucking is good." Stiles winks and Isaac rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. 

"Now, are you going to fuck me or am i gonna have to leave you for not putting out?" Isaac jokes as Stiles moves into position.

"Are you sure you don't want to try-"

"Just fucking fuck me al-fucking-ready." Isaac grits out, obviously fed up with Stiles' shit. Stiles chuckles and applies some more lube because he doesn't want to hurt his virgin bottom. He looks into Isaac's eyes as he presses the tip against Isaac's entrance, gently pressing in, stopping when Isaac asks, going slower when he gets carried away for a second. Eventually, he ends up bottoming out and looking at Isaac.

"Okay?" Stiles asks.

"Amazing." Isaac replies, an easy smile on his face.

"You're enjoying how much this is scaring me, aren't you?" Stiles asks.

"You remember our very first time, right?" Isaac asks with a chuckle.

"Well, since i lost my virginity that night, id hope so." Stiles slowly moves out and inch or so before pushing back in at the same pace.

"Well, then you'll remember how scared of fucking this up i w-was too." He stutters when Stiles starts moving, and he knows Stiles is using the conversation to distract him from the initial pain. The pain he sees on Stiles' face every time in the beginning. The pain that almost makes him stop, pull out and apologize for everything. But he never does - well, he did the first time, but that's another story... - and he knows from months of watching that the pain is worth the pleasure, you just have to get there.

"Hey, Isaac. Yoo-hoo." Stiles snaps his fingers in Isaac's face. "If you're just gonna zone out i can stop."

"Sorry babe." Isaac grabs Stiles's hand - the one that wasn't up his ass earlier - and pulls it to his mouth, gently sucking on the fingers. He doesn't know why, but one day Stiles started doing this to him - something about his long skinny fingers - and ever since then that's been the thing to drive him closer to the edge.

"Babe, what're you- oh. That does feel, good, in a certain way." Stiles moans softly, still pushing in and out at a slow pace.

"Stilinski, there's no way either of us are going to come if you keep going that slow." Isaac grabs Stiles' hips and pushes himself down hard, moaning at the results. "Do you want to, is it okay if-" Isaac takes a deep breath and decides to go for it. I mean, Stiles already had his dick all the way in him. "Canirideyou?" It all comes out at once in one breath, but Stiles catches it and his heart skips a beat before he's nodding.

"If you want to." He pulls out and lays down next to Isaac, allowing him to get up and position himself over Stiles. "You look so hot, baby." Stiles moans after Isaac gets on and finds a rhythm.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Isaac laughs slightly, leaning in and kissing Stiles passionately as he moves closer to bliss. "Ungh. Im getting close." Isaac says. Stiles nods in agreement, grabbing Isaac's hips to stop him before grabbing his hand and sucking softly on his index finger. Not even 2 seconds after Stiles does that, Isaac comes all over Stiles' stomach and chest. Stiles laughs, but its cut off by a moan as Isaac lifts up and falls once, then its his turn to come, groaning and melting into the sheets.

 

****

 

"Ugh." Isaac groans, grabbing the washcloth and rubbing it over Stiles' stomach and chest.

"We should've showered last night." Stiles scolds, turning the hot water up. "Now its dry and gross and ultimately your fault."

"You weren't complaining at all last night when you were sucking on my 'long skinny fingers' until i came." Isaac leans in and sucks a mark into Stiles' neck. His old ones are starting to fade. Stiles laughs and pulls on Isaac's shoulders until he gives in and pins Stiles to the wall of the shower.

"You're still my favorite guy Scott's ever brought home." Stiles grins, kissing Isaac's cheek. Isaac rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Stiles on the lips.

"I fucking love you." Isaac mumbles accidentally. Sometimes his filter doesn't work and he just blurts the things that he's thinking. "Oh my gosh Stiles i-"

"I fucking love you more." Stiles laughs, grabbing Isaac's face and kissing him passionately. "I don't think that's possible." Isaac grins.


End file.
